


Flower Power

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Might and Magic [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU - Repealed Statute of Secrecy, Bad gun safety, Brock Rumlow is not Hydra, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Luna participates in a protest for magical rights and decides to recreate an iconic image.





	Flower Power

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://i.imgur.com/cy2MKMy.jpg)

Tensions between the magical and non-magical worlds had been running hot since magicals did away with the Statute of Secrecy. There had been a lot of protests and riots. Even the peaceful protests were being called riots and full of violence by the conservative members of the non-magical governments, usually because they considered all witches and wizards to be armed. Some brave wizards had then called for wizards to leave their wands at home. In the aftermath of a peaceful protest that was instigated into a riot, some of those brave wizards died because they couldn't Apparate away or protect themselves.

Luna was intensely upset about all of it. She was proud to be a witch and also proud to be British because the British were one of the first countries to just accept the magical community as people too.

Just as Hermione was doing her part as the British Minister for Magic, Luna decided to do hers and she'd come to the United States to participate in the peaceful protests. Magicals shouldn't be targets for violence for hate or violence's sake and they should be granted rights the same as any other group of people.

She remembered seeing a photograph when she was browsing the Muggle section of Tomes and Scrolls once that she really liked. It showed someone putting flowers in the barrels of the guns of the riot control at a protest. Luna thought it was beautiful and she wanted to recreate it.

Before she went to the protest, she headed to the shop on the corner and purchased a bouquet of white carnations. She hadn't picked them for their meanings but for their sturdiness. She carried them to the protest, carefully tucked into the small and otherwise empty rucksack on her back. Soon enough, large groups of armed police and non-magical Aurors of other departments started to show up.

Luna wasn't a Gryffindor, she wasn't brave in the same way that Harry or Ron or Hermione or Neville were, but she understood perseverance and compassion. As she slowly moved towards a group of scary-looking, heavily armed men she focused on breathing deeply and putting one foot in front of the other. Once she stood in front of them she pulled her bag around and set it on the ground at her feet. Her hands shook as she pulled a single carnation from the bundle and stood back up. A gun barrel was aimed at her face. Her breath caught and for a moment it felt like she was moving through treacle as she raised her hand and slowly tucked the stem of the flower into the barrel.

She repeated the process, leaning down and picking up a single flower before standing. She moved slightly to the right to place another flower in another barrel. It took her a long time to get through her bouquet and she knew her hands were trembling by the end of her little demonstration. She felt ashamed that she hadn't met the eyes of the men or possibly women who she was standing opposite.

With her last carnation in hand, she looked around to see who was missing a flower but the small group around her all had white carnations sticking out of their rifle barrels.

"May I?" said the man in front of her, the man who held the gun at her face when she'd first started. Luna's eyes went wide as she looked up at the tall man. Unlike his companions, he wasn't wearing a helmet. He had olive skin and dark hair and his clear brown eyes were watching her with curiosity. He had aimed his gun away from her, down at the ground, but the flower there didn't fall out. His hand was outstretched for the last flower in Luna's hand.

She handed it to him. With most of the stem below his hand, he snapped it in one quick motion. Luna felt the air in her lungs freeze but then he took a step out of line and tucked the shortened stem and flower into her hair above her ear. "I'm not going to shoot you," he said softly, tipping his head down to make eye contact with her. "All right?" he asked and there was reassurance in his voice. She nodded and he smiled. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Luna Lovegood," she answered, feeling a little braver than she had.

"I'm Brock Rumlow. Thank you for the flower."

"You're welcome," she replied, smiling.


End file.
